Presently, to display a page on network devices in a network, page information corresponding to the page for displaying is configured for each of the network devices, so that the network device can display the page according to the corresponding page information. In displaying the page as above, the inventors found the prior art is defective at least in that: if a page is updated in a server-end device, the network device displaying the page cannot timely update page contents of the displayed page, instead, the server-end device is required to regenerate page codes for each of the network device and then the network device is independently updated with the regenerated page codes to display the updated page, resulting a low efficiency of updating the page contents.